vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cure Flora
Ratings Where she got any planet level feat? No clue. Mighty was the one that set this page up. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 13:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) She doesn't. She's scaled to Dyspear who moved the planet.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 14:16, June 25, 2016 (UTC) When she did it? And how it can be applied to her durability?DarkLK (talk) 15:09, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Second to Last episode. During the segment where she explains how she's the embodiment of despair. It doesn't scale to her durability. The pretty Cure overpowered her energy attack.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 15:24, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Honestly I'm not sure that it was not just the effects of camera movement. And I do not understand how it applies to her energy attacks. --DarkLK (talk) 15:44, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Moving a planet wouldn't necessarily planet level Kkapoios (talk) 16:13, June 25, 2016 (UTC) It's not an effect of camera movement. We saw the action from the perception of the stationary moon. As for the scaling to the energy attacks bit, well, from what I understand she didn't seem to move it physically but some special ability as indicated by the aura showed just before the action was done hence why I left her lifting strength at unknown. I would think moving planet earth is planet level as the revolutionary kinetic energy is about this much (like 10^33 joules if I remember correctly).User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 16:55, June 25, 2016 (UTC) No need to take my word for it. The scene is here.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 17:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) There was no stationary Moon. The observer rose above the moon in this scene. And she did not move the planet with energy attacks. --DarkLK (talk) 17:19, June 25, 2016 (UTC) No, I meant if it was an alteration in the camera angle, the entire scene would alter, not just a single celestial body. Then what would you suggest the ratings be changed to?User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 18:39, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I dont know. ACF have always used only crossover / composite versions with powerscaling from all seasons. Perhaps you get tier 6-A due to planetary-sized cage and weather changing. Though earlier Dyspear created an eternal night in the kingdom that she captured. Probably it does require celestial bodies manipulation.--DarkLK (talk) 19:03, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I still do not see evidence for a planet level.--DarkLK (talk) 11:32, June 29, 2016 (UTC) You're giving me mixed signals considering you just conceded the probability of celestial bodies being moved.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 12:20, June 29, 2016 (UTC) She has created an eternal night in its base form. That is, or you use it to her base form, or do not use at all. --DarkLK (talk) 12:29, June 29, 2016 (UTC) That would just cause inconsistencies as a much weaker version of Cure Scarlet managed to defeat her.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 12:46, June 29, 2016 (UTC) So what?--DarkLK (talk) 12:49, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Better to go with tier 6-A than assume almost everyone is a planet level entity post episode 30.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 12:53, June 29, 2016 (UTC) This is the reason why I prefer the composite version.--DarkLK (talk) 12:57, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Well, best I make a content revision thread about it either way. Thanks for your help.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 13:09, June 29, 2016 (UTC) By the way, Shut punched Close and blocked a powerful blast from giant Dyspear. Wall level and no inconsistencies, yeah))) --DarkLK (talk) 13:14, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh, come on. Shut was always depicted as weaker than Close. Him suddenly making a Heel-Face turn should not give him the strength to punch Close several miles away, especially even when amped the Precures treated him like a dog they found on the street. That was total PIS. I don't quite remember that scene you're referring to in regard to the Zetsuborg. How strong was it?User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) Correction. Evil Shut was weaker than Close))) And almost everything that happens in this silly cartoon is PIS and inconsistencies. I do not talked about Zetsuborg. I talked about Dyspear. Episode 49 ~17 min--DarkLK (talk) 13:56, June 29, 2016 (UTC)